


A Crack in This Castle of Glass

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [35]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: A moment between Guy and Kyle in the middle of the night, after a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I couldn't think of a title. So I shamelessly stole from, of all bands, Linkin Park. It's really not that relevant to the fic tbh. I don't like thinking of names for ficlets, it's hard.

Kyle woke with a gasp the memory if the nightmare fading faster than the cold empty feeling in his chest. He shivered. Before he'd even opened his eyes he reached out to the other side of the bed, and found the sheets empty and cold to his touch.

He was fully awake now, and wouldn't have been able to fall back asleep anyway, so he got out of bed. Standing up he felt a twinge in his right leg – it had been broken a year and a half ago and still cramped every now and again due to how long it took before he had had it treated – which made him gasp, but his knees didn't buckle. He grabbed a black tee from the hamper knowing it was Guy's Warrior tee without even having to see the red W on it. Guy must have worn it recently, it smelled so strongly of him as Kylle pulled it over his head and Kyle smiled. The last few times he had worn it it had smelled more of Kyle or of their detergent.

In the living room the only light came from the TV. Guy was sitting on the couch, shirtless and in boxer shorts; a bowl of popcorn in his lap; he looked up at Kyle before Kyle had even made a noise.

"Did I wake you?" Guy asked, with an apologetic expression. The volume on the TV was so low Kyle could barely make out the dialogue, and he looked at the half empty popcorn bowl.

"Nightmare?" Guy said before Kyle even answered, somewhere half between a question and a statement.

Kyle nodded.

They didn't need to acknowledge that the only reason Guy was an hour into Star Wars at three thirty in the morning was that he too had woken from a nightmare. Or perhaps been unable to fall asleep in the first place. They both had their issues with sleep. Kyle more likely to suffer nightmares, while Guy had bouts of insomnia followed by times when he could sleep for twelve hours and nothing short of an earthquake could wake him.

Kyle sat down on the floor in between Guy's legs, and leaned his head against Guy's warm thigh. That cold empty feeling in his chest going away, replaced by warmth. He felt guy's hand settle in his hair. He closed his eyes.

They were silent for a while. Kyle enjoying the closeness, and how it chased away the last remnants of the dream. He pressed a light kiss to a hairy thigh, close to a faded scar from some battle long forgotten. Guy had scars he no longer remembered when he had gotten them – they both did – he also had scars he happily talked about to anyone willing, or unwilling, to listen because they came with a good story. However theere were other scars too, which Guy didn't talk about, but still knew when and how he had gotten. Through their years together Guy had told Kyle about every single one of the scars, both the ones he had told everyone about, as well as the ones he had told no one about.

"Are the rebels gonna win this time too?" Kyle asked.

"Of course," Guy said, voice low, nails scraping lightly across Kyle's scalp. Kyle let out a small pleased sigh. “The good guys always win," Guy said, with conviction.

Kyle smiled. He tipped his head back to rest against the couch behind him and looked up at Guy. Guy who wasn't even looking at the TV, and instead looked down at Kyle a smile and eyes full of fondness and love; even after all these years together the way Guy looked at Kyle could still steal Kyle's breath away.

"Always?"

"Always," Guy breathed out, a solemn promise in the dead of night, no longer speaking of the movie.

"Good," Kyle said. Leaning his head on Guy's thigh again and watched the movie as he started to doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed my boys, and I suddenly thought of the image of Guy sitting on a couch with Kyle sitting on the floor in between Guy's legs, and Guy's hand possessively on Kyle's head, and I had to write something with that.


End file.
